


Paperheart

by SunshineReiji



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: There was a boy who wore a flower crown on his head, a smile on his face and a small, crumpled, fragile paperheart on his sleeve.





	Paperheart

There was a boy, at the park. He was smiling brightly and making friends with everyone. His older sister had put a flower crown on his head. It was a sunny summer day. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt, or at least one that used to be white, now covered with dirt and grass, because the boy wouldn’t stop rolling himself down the hill. He had short pants, that ended just above his reddened and bruised knees. He was barefoot, small feet wet and covered with mud. He looked like a child of Nature in the purest form. His brown locks resembled the earth and shone under the sun. He was laughing and running around, his sister following him, his mother watching him not far. The boy approached him once, extending his muddy hand towards him. He had refused to take it, clinging to his spotless Teddy bear and his clean clothes. The boy had looked disappointed, but left with a smile, running around, falling and rising up again.

There was a boy, at the shop. It was a cold day of winter and his father had taken him out to grab a bite. They had ended up in a bento shop. It was warm inside and smelled nice. The mere smell made the small boy with his Teddy bear smile. The shop had a homely feeling to it. They bought two bento boxes, handed to them by a boy with a bright smile, wearing a small apron and a cloth on his head to hide his rebellious brown locks. The smile was wide and the Teddy bear boy knew he’d seen it somewhere before. He handed them the two bento boxes and thanked them. The father and the son came back to that shop often, so much that Teddy bear boy and Bento boy became good acquaintances. Then, one day, the father left, he was gone forever and the boys didn’t see each other again. 

There was a boy, in an alley. Teddy bear boy - no, it was Ranmaru now - went there often. He was thirteen and already independent. He fed the cats there, spent time with them. It was his moment of peace and kindness. He liked cats a lot. One day, he found a boy instead of cats. The boy looked older than him. He was hiding, that much was clear. His brown head was in his arms and his knees brought up to his chest. He was shaking, crying in the alley. Ranmaru wondered if he should just leave, but a Calico cat came towards him, meowing loudly. Other cats gathered near the boy, one of them, a white one - or at least one that used to be white, now covered with dirt - marked his leg. Ranmaru came to the boy, his cat food already out. The boy’s head rose, brown locks clinging to his tear-stained face. Their gazes locked and they fell silent. "Do you want to feed the cats with me ?" Ranmaru had finally asked. The boy merely nodded and they spent the rest of the afternoon together. They left without knowing anything about each other, but the brunet boy was visibly happier.

There was a boy, in the room. He was no boy now, though. Four men were standing in front of a desk, brought together to form a group. Ranmaru didn’t like groups, they never ended well. But he had no choice, or so he thought. The turquoise-haired boy, Ai, was weird for him. The blond, Camus, was a pain in the arse, he knew that much. The brunet, Reiji, was wearing a smile. It seemed fake, forced, untrue. His brown locks looked familiar to Ranmaru, but he couldn’t say why. They were a group now, it seemed. Quartet Night. Reiji brought them to a beach and, somehow, they agreed to work together. For how long it would last, Ranmaru didn’t know. He didn’t really care either, he had only a debt to repay. 

There was a boy, in their group. Loud and annoying, Reiji was always the centre of the attention, or at least he tried to be. He would always insists on ‘bonding activities’ and becoming friends with the other three members of the group. They would always reject him, telling him they weren’t friends. It was true, they were merely working together. Reiji wasn’t anything like them, he was too open, too clingy, too loud, too much. How he ended up being their leader, they didn’t know. But Ranmaru found out, with time, that maybe it was worth the try. Maybe that clingy boy wasn’t that bad. Maybe that group would make it. Maybe. 

There was a boy, on the beach. He was a familiar sight by now, although not in that form. Ranmaru had found him one summer evening. His brown head was in his arms and his knees brought up to his chest. He was shaking, crying on the beach. The sight was way too familiar for Ranmaru. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt, or at least one that used to be white, now covered with dirt and sand. He was a boy who always smiled, always laughed. He wore a wide smile, so bright that it was blinding everyone. It hit Ranmaru then. The brown locks once covered by a flower crown, the smile that offered him and his father bento boxes, the naive heart that tried to befriend him for so long. He sat next to Reiji and took him in his arms, whispering "Hey Bento boy, do you want to feed the cats with me ?". The boy’s tear-stained face looked at him again and a small smile graced his features once more. 

There was a boy, in his arms. He was sleeping soundly, clinging to a small box. Ranmaru smiled at him and kissed his brown locks. He had went and gathered small messages from everyone, Starish and Quartet Night, and had put them in a small green box and had gave it to Reiji. The boy cried, but they were tears of joy. He read the words with attention, before falling asleep in Ranmaru’s arms, a genuine smile on his face. The box was safely tucked under his arm. He had found it, at last. The boy had finally repaired his old, crumpled fragile heart. It was close to him now, although different, still precious. His very own paperheart.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me yesterday. I have my very own box of that kind, offered to me by a very dear friend. And I thought, hey, it'd be cool in a fic XD  
> It's short but self-indulgent uwu  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
